Blue OceanLove
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Cinta memang tak mengenal waktu, tempat dan martabat. Cinta selalu datang diwaktu yang sudah ditakdirkan. Meskipun itu adalah takdir yang menyakitkan.. "Aku menyukaimu.."/ "Jangan sentuh gadisku!"/ "Azai! Dia tidak ada disini!"


**_Sengoku Basara _ One Piece_**

**_' Blue Ocean. Love. '_**

_**By**_

_**Shiraishi Naru-koi!**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pairing : Azai - Nami**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**_

_**Warning : AU | OOC | AR | Gueststar | Miss Typo | Humor (Mungkin gak kerasa) | dll**_

**_Don't like, please don't read!_**

**_Fanfic ini Naru persembahkan buat kk Yagu. Walaupun gak seperti yang kakak inginkan.. Tapi.. semoga saja kakak suka. Dan maaf, klo judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya._**

**_Karna ane authornya. Jadi.. sah-sah saja ane, mengotak-atik sifatnya Azai. Ehehe.. :p_**

**_#_**

**_# Blue Ocean. Love.#_**

.

.

Deru air yang beradu dengan sesuatu yang berat dan kasar yang datang, mewarnai suasana pagi hari disebuah kapal yang lumayan cukup besar itu. Angin yang menyibak-nyibak membuat rambut kuning keemasan itu berterbangan mengikuti arus angin yang ada.

Merentangkan kedua tangan dan merasakan betapa menyejukkannya berada diantara lautan biru yang begitu luas tanpa batasan.

"Huaaah~!" Sang gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Semakin merentangkan tangannya, menyegarkan otot-otot yang baru saja loyo akibat Tidur nyenyaknya malam ini.

"Nami!"

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi sang gadis itu untuk mengalihkan pandanngannya ke sumber suara. Setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang menganggu kenyamanannya, Nami. Gadis yang dipanggil itu menghela nafas kesal.

Sosok laki-laki rambut kuning mengkilap tengah berlari ke arah Nami. Dengan kedua tangannya yang merentang, bersiap-siap akan memeluk gadis seksi dan cantik itu ke pelukannya.

**_'DUAKK!'_**

Pukulan keras mendarat diwajah tampan itu hingga terpental menubruk sebuah tiang kayu penyangga kapal.

"Aaaaa... Nami... !" Teriak pemuda itu. Sebut saja. Sanji.

"Gezz! Jangan macam-macam dengan ku bodoh!" Suara teriakan Nami menggema disetiap lautan yang mengelilingi mereka. Hingga beberapa orang yang berada disebuah rumah keci yang bertengger diatas kapal itu keluar.

"Engh... apa yang terjadi.." Seorang laki-laki kurus yang mengenakan topi jerami itu mengusap-usap matanya sambil menguap tanda baru bangun dari tidur.

"Lagi-lagi kau Sanji!" Ejek pemuda dengan rambut Hijau bermata sipit. Di samping kanannya terdapat 3 buah pedang yang panjang.

"Diam kau Zoro!" Sanji bangkit dari tempatnya. Mengusap-usap wajah tampannya yang habis terkena pukulan maut dari Nami.

"Robin..! Selamat pa-"

**_'Kretekkk!'_**

Tatapan horor muncul dari mata sipit Sanji saat mendapati Nami menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. Menggegam kedua tangannya hingga berbunyi seperti tulang yang retak.

"A-a-aku akan diam." Lirih Sanji dan terpatung ditempat tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik dan seseksi Nami bisa memiliki sifat menakutkan seperti itu. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari nenek sihir.

# Blue Ocean. Love. #

#

Setelah makan siang seperti biasa. Para bajak laut itu melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Dilihat pertama, dari Luffy yang selalu berdiri dipaling depan bagian kapal. Robin yang selalu membaca buku sembari duduk santai dipinggir kapal. Zoro yang selalu tidur. Usop dan Chopper bermain bersama. Sanji yang selalu menggoda Robin maupun Nami.

Itulah aku, gadis yang tak menyangka akan menjadi bagian dari bajak laut. Padahal dulunya aku adalah seorang pencuri dikota tempat aku tinggal.

"Heh!? Apa itu?" Luffy yang sedari tadi menikmati angin laut yang segar. Tiba-tiba mendapati seekor ikan besar yang Terapung?

Ikan besar? Memakai baju? Terapung?

"Orang! ada orang yang terapung!"

#

"Bagaimana? Apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya Nami sesaat Chopper memeriksa keadaan orang yang tadi dilihat Luffy.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Ku lihat dari kondisinya... dia terdampar dilaut ini selama 2 hari. Dan juga... ada beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Mungkin dia habis berkelahi."

"Bekas luka?" Tanya Nami memastikan. Memandang pemuda yang terbaring lemas diatas kasur. Memang ada beberapa luka yang terpampang jelas disekujur tubuhnya.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang datang.. saat matanya memandang pemuda itu. Seakan ada sebuah magnet yang membuatnya ingin terus berada disampingnya. Menunggunya hingga dia tersadar dan sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Ya. Ada beberapa luka goresan pedang ditubuhnya.. Ku pikir dia sama sepertimu Zoro." Jawab Chopper sembari melirik Zoro yang ada didepannya. Yang dipandang hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

Seluruh yang ada dikapal itu saling pandang memandang. Berfikir tentang siapa pemuda itu, dari mana asalnya. Dan kenapa dia bisa berada dilaut yang seluas ini dengan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya pun, sepertinya dia bukan bajak laut maupun anggota angkatan laut. Sudah dipastikan dia bukan orang yang sembarangan bukan?

#

# Blue Ocean. Love #

#

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Degup jantung yang selalu berdebar-debar.. Perasaan senang namun resah yang selalu datang. Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa.. Nami selalu merasakannya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dia rasakan saat menatap mata indah dari laki-laki itu. Azai Nagamasa. Sosok laki-laki yang sejak 2 hari lalu tak sengaja menjadi bagian dari anggotanya. Walaupun ada beberapa yang tak setuju, namun seiringnya waktu mereka mau menerimanya juga.

Azai yang datang entah dari mana itu juga bingung kenapa dia bisa sampai ketempat seperti ini –Laut- padahal.. seingatnya. Dia sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa orang yang tengah menghalangi perjalanannya. Sangat aneh jika dia tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa terdampar dilaut seluas ini, apalagi ditemukan oleh bajak laut yang seharusnya tak ada didunianya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu manis?"

Wajah Nami langsung bersemu merah, matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap lekat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Bertelanjang dada dengan hanya memakai celana pendek. Rambut hitam panjangnya begitu indah saat terkena air.

_'Tampan...'_

Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya. Tapi sekaang wajahnya benar-benar memanas saat memikirkan pemuda ini.

"Nami, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Azai. Dibingkainya wajah Nami dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap matanya lekat-lekat tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

"Tak tahan melihat ketampananku ya?" Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Azai saat menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Nami. Sangat menyenangkan menjahili gadis yang dia sukai ini. Apalagi.. jika dia sedang marah setiap kali dia menggodanya.

**_'DUAKK!'_**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah tampan Azai hingga tubuhnya jatuh membentur lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Jangan menyentuhku seenak mu bodoh!" Nami beranjak dari duduknya. Memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Azai.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh menganggu Nami ku!" Sanji muncul disamping Azai dengan senyum mengejek. Mengaduk-aduk bahan makanan yang sedang dia pegang dikedua tangannya.

"Haha.. lihat saja, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Nami." Tawa menantang keluar dari mulut Azai. Mata hitamnya menatap Nami yang tengah berjalan menuju arah Robin.

#

# Blue Ocean. Love. #

#

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"...sangat menyukaimu."

Betapa indahnya kata-kata itu saat terucap manis dimulutnya. Bagai syair indah yang terlantun dengan merdunya. Kata-kata yang mungkin akan mengubah hidup seseorang.

Dari dasar lubuknya dia tahu gadis itulah yang selalu muncul disetiap mimpi-mimpinya. Gadis dengan suaru rambut emasnya yang selalu bersikap kasar namun dibalik itu ada kelembutan yang dimilikinya.

Mata merahnya yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang yang mungkin hanya ditunjukkan untuk satu orang saja. tak tahukah bahwa aku sudah begitu mencintai gadis manis ini.

"A-apa?"

Tubuh Nami menegang mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Azai. Matanya membulat besar, ada sedikit perasaan takut, dan bahagia yang menyelimutinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata manis itu keluar dari mulut Azai. Begitu menyejukan hati wanita yang mendengarnya. Pemuda tampan, pintar, dan pandai bermain pedang. Bukankah dia itu idaman setiap wanita?

Air mataku tak tertahan lagi, Tak kuasa menahan gemuruh hatiku yang mengatakan 'iya-iya aku mau'. Ingin memeluk pemuda ini, menciumnya, menjadikan dirinya hanya untuk milikku seorang.

Namun, setiap pikiran ini terjaga.. ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku selalu tersiksa dan begitu sakit. Bukan karna meragukan cintanya, melainkan seperti ada dinding besar yang berdiri menjulang diantara kita. Tak dapat dihancurkan maupun dihilangkan.

"Ya.."

Entah aku sudah gila atau apa.. tapi.. kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari muut ku. Air mata ku semakin keluar dengan derasnya.

Tubuhku serasa begitu hangat Pemuda yang merangkak menjadi –kekasih- ku ini memelukku dengan eratnya. Mengusap pelan rambutku dengan tangan kekarnya. Membenamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya.

Oh, betapa hangatnya saat aku berada dipelukannya. Seperti inikah rasa bahagia? Jatuh cinta? Rasanya seperti pelukan seorang ibu yang sudah alam aku rindukan.

Dan.. dibawah rembulan malam kami –sepasang kekasih- berciuman sebagai tanda bahwa kami saling mencintai. Suara gemericik air sebagai lantuan lagu yang mengitari malam romantis kami.

#

# Blue Ocean. Love. #

#

"Jangan sentuh gadisku!"

Kalimat penuh penegasan nan penekanan itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada disekeliling mereka melebarkan mata mereka. Menatap tajam ke arah Sanji yang hampir akan memeluk Nami. Azai mendekati Nami, memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari samping dengan senyum seringainya.

Gadisnya?

Itu berarti mereka...

"Ka-kalian pacaran?!" Tanya Sanji memastikan pemikirannya. Mungkin juga, yang lainnya berfikiran sama sepertinya.

Melihat sikap Nami yang tak memberontak. Wajahnya yang nampak merona saat dipeluk Azai. Dan..

"Kalian benar pacaran!" Teriak Luffy dan Usop bersamaan. Jari telunjuk mereka menunjuk ke arah Azai dan Nami. Menatap tak percaya pada mereka.

"Begitulah.." Guman Azai, beralih memeluk Nami dari belakang. Mengecup singkat pipi Nami.

"Huwaaaaa..." Teriakan Histeris keluar dari mulut Luffy, Usop, Chopper. Dan Sanji yang guling-guling tak terima jika Gadis incarannya selama ini telah menjadi milik Azai –seorang yang entah muncul dari mana-.

#

# Blue Ocean. Love. #

#

"...mi."

"...ami."

"Nami!"

Tubuh mungil itu terperanjak takkala Luffy –sang kapten- menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang tengah tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Ada apa!" Teriak Nami kesal karna tidurnya sudah diganggu. Padahal dia baru saja memimpikan Azai -berduaan disebuah pantai sambil memandangi matahari terbenam-.

"Azai! Dia tidak ada disini!" Ungkap Luffy menunjuk keluar. Yang sudah disambut semua anggota yang tengah memasang wajah bingung.

"A-apa?"

Nami berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Berlari menerobos teman-temannya yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Segala sudut yang ada dikapal tersebut.

Tidak ada!

Kosong!

_'Azai..'_

"Bodoh! Laki-laki Bodoh!" Air matanyanya tak mampu dibendung lagi.. Menetes bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun membasahinya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya yang khawatir tentang keadaannya.

_'Aku mencintaimu. Azai...'_

Tubuhnya jatuh kelantai. Memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tersiram oleh derasnya air yang menghujani tubuhnya. Dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, tak sedingin dengan hatinya saat ini.

Beku. Tak seperti memiliki hati lagi...

Lihatlah kami-sama! Betapa malangnya anakmu ini?

Kenapa kau biarkan dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang berbeda dunia seperti ini. Kenapa harus memberikan rasa Cinta yang pada akhirnya akan berakhir dengan tragis.

"Azai... kenapa disini? Diluar sedang hujan. Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam."

Pemuda itu menoleh sejenak. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sampai ke pinggul.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Azai kembali menatap hujan yang turun membasahi tamannya. Sesekali menatap langit yang memperlihatkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Azai.." Oichi. Sang gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tunangannya itu menatap heran pada tunangannya. Tak biasanya dia menatap Hujan. Sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya yang dulu.

"Az-"

"Ku bilang aku ingin disini Oichi. Dan jangan ganggu aku." Azai memotong perkataan Oichi. Dingin dan terkesan membentak. Membuat sang gadis yang sangat khawatir padanya itu mengeryit kesal. Dengan terpaksa, Oichi pergi meninggalkan Azai yang masih terpaku dengan Rintikan hujan yang semakin deras.

Dia tahu... Azai tahu bahwa perlakukaannya memang terkesan kasar. Terlebih pada Tunangannya yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikahi.

Tapi.. ini berbeda.. ada gadis lain yang dia sukai. Gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersamanya. Gadis yang selalu terbayang dipikirannya. Dia merindukannya. Gadis yang telah membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar.

Tapi.. sepertinya dia tak akan lagi bertemu dengannya. Dunianya dan dunia Nami berbeda. Tak mungkin mereka bisa bersama. Bersama-sama dengannya beberapa waktu, itu sudah cukup membahagiakannya. Tak pernah dia berfikir akan mengenal gadis unik seperti Nami. Dan karna itulah, sekarang dan selamanya..

_'Aku mencintaimu. Nami...'_

.

.

.

.

#OWARI..

Naru jadi pengen nangis baca fanfic ini. Tega sekali Naru buat fanfic sedih seperti ini. Huwaaaa~


End file.
